Chantage
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Cours OS dans le cadre du prompt du 30 oct au 6 nov 2011 sur le CPAF. Daniel fait chanter Jack.


**Chantage **

**Genre****:** Humour/Romance

**Saison****:** 8, Jack est général, Daniel veut partir sur Atlantis.

**Disclaimer****:** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de ses producteurs et créateurs. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire. Cette fiction a été écrite uniquement dans un but de divertissement sans intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série.

**Résumé****:** Daniel essaye de faire chanter Jack pour partir sur Atlantis.

**Note****:** Cette courte fiction a été écrite pour le prompt du 31 octobre au 6 novembre 2011 sur le forum du CPAF: "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais".

Daniel se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Jack, attendant qu'on l'invite à entrer. Mais Jack faisait mine de n'avoir rien vu et d'être profondément plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport de mission. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que Daniel venait frapper à sa porte tous les jours afin de décider Jack à le laisser partir sur Atlantis. Mais il n'en démordait pas : c'était non à chaque fois. Sam disait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir son meilleur ami loin de lui, il se sentait déjà suffisamment seul depuis qu'il était général. Il ne partait plus en mission et voyait ses amis beaucoup moins souvent, notamment en raison du monceau de paperasse qui l'attendait quotidiennement sur son bureau. Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui Daniel avait une arme infaillible. Cette fois il allait plier.

- Hum, hum... éructa Daniel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Daniel ? demanda Jack déjà agacé, tout en continuant à faire semblant de lire. J'ai du travail.

Daniel se dirigea vers une des chaises devant le bureau et s'y installa.

- Jack... Je sais tout, affirma ce dernier.

- Ça c'est pas nouveau. On le sait déjà que vous croyez tout savoir.

Daniel, exaspéré, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et passa une main passablement énervée sur son visage. Jack était vraiment incorrigible.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la boucle temporelle... avec Sam. Teal'c a fini par cracher le morceau.

Jack ne frémit pas un seul instant à cette annonce. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua à lire. Daniel savait qu'il avait fait mouche.

- Ah oui ? Et vous savez quoi ? demanda Jack innocemment.

- Vous l'avez embrassée... peut-être même pire.

- Ce shol'va de Teal'c, il va me le payer ! Je vous écoute, répondit Jack à l'adresse de Daniel tout en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise et en fermant le rapport qu'il avait dans la main.

- Vous me laissez partir sur Atlantis ou je raconte tout à Sam.

- Daniel ? Vous n'oseriez jamais ?

- Ne jamais dire jamais, Jack. Ne jamais dire jamais, le prévint-il. Je vous laisse jusqu'au briefing de SG1 demain matin pour y penser, ajouta-il en tapotant son crâne du doigt.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jack de répliquer et partit rapidement de la pièce. Jack essaya vainement de le rattraper.

- Daniel ? Daniel ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt. Je me vengerai, cria Jack au milieu du couloir. Naaan, il bluffe, il ne fera jamais ça, se dit-il.

_Le lendemain matin. 8h15. Salle de briefing. _

Comme d'habitude, Jack était en retard au briefing. Il avait battu son record. Cela faisait désormais un quart d'heure qu'ils l'attendaient lorsqu'il se décida enfin à faire son apparition. Daniel sauta sur l'occasion tel un lion sur sa proie.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi Daniel ?

- Notre petite discussion d'hier... Jack.

- Nous ne négocions pas avec les terroristes, répliqua ce dernier le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bien, je prends ça pour un non. Sam... ?

- Oui ?

- Vous savez pendant la boucle temporelle...

- Stop ! Stop ! D'accord Daniel, vous partez pour Atlantis. Félicitations ! intervint rapidement Jack pour éviter la catastrophe. Heureux ?

- Très.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Rien mon petit. Rien, répondit Jack en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Le briefing se déroula parfaitement jusqu'à la fin. Sam se leva, se positionna aux côtés de Jack toujours assis pendant que les autres membres de SG1 évacuaient la salle.

- Je savais déjà pour la boucle temporelle, mon Général, lui dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Etonné, il se tourna brusquement vers elle mais ne répondit rien.

- DANIEL ? se mit-il à brailler. Revenez TOUT DE SUITE !

Fin.


End file.
